


Hetero(homo)chromatic

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Collage, Dorks in Love, Dragon Quest XI References, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gay Gay Gay GAYYYYYYYY, Gay Jeremy Heere, Gay Male Character, Gay Michael Mell, Heterochromia, Legend of Zelda References, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Swearing, anime nerds, the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: The boy’s other eye was electric blue.The same color that Michael had stared at in the mirror for endless hours as a child.And slowly, the boy’s brown eye became identical to his blue one.Michael, quite honestly, was stunned. He never knew how he’d react when he first saw his soulmate, and he was just as clueless now. In video games, the characters always stared into each other’s eyes before the screen went black, and time skipped forward a little. You rarely saw what happened during that time.So what was Michael supposed to do? He only had one soulmate.He couldn't mess this up.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Hetero(homo)chromatic

**Author's Note:**

> A random heterochromia soulmate AU I picked up somewhere (probably tumblr).
> 
> The AU is explained in-story
> 
> Only warnings for this one are sWEARIN
> 
> (we reference Dragon Quest XI and The Legends of Zelda briefly because we are nerds here but you don't necessarily need to know the fandoms for the story to make sense. it helps, though.)
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone always told you that one day, you’d meet your soulmate. The special one, who shared your eye color. Michael had both brown eyes when he was born, which made his mother cry. Usually that means your soulmate is already dead, and you will never meet them. However, a few months later, little baby Michael popped his eyes open and wailed as an uncomfortable prickling sensation began behind his right eye. His mother ran into the nursery and watched in awe and through tears of joy as her son’s dark brown eye slowly dissolved into an electric blue. 

His soulmate had just been born.

Besides the faint prickling feeling, Michael obviously had no memory of this event. But he had been told the story time and time again by his mother. He’d been told all the facts and low probabilities that he would have his eye color change twice and have someone witness the first time.

When you are born, you are born with one eye of your own color, and one of your soulmate’s  _ exact _ eye color. When you first lock eyes with your soulmate, your eye that is the color of your soulmate’s eye color changes back into  _ your original _ eye color. It's a little wordy, but that’s just how it’s gone since as long as anyone can remember. 

Now Michael was nineteen and taking a walk around his new college campus. He still had one electric blue eye. 

It was just beginning to look like fall outside. The air was crisp with the smell of fallen leaves, and the trees were fiery shades of orange red and yellow. Plenty of people were strolling through campus. Some carried suitcases and mini microwaves up to their dorms while others reunited with old friends and parted ways with family members. 

He hadn’t yet met his roommate. Though when he had put away his things he could tell someone had been inside already and dropped off their necessities. That someone clearly loved video games and anime though, judging by the half dozen posters they’d hung up. No matter though, he’d meet his roommate soon enough.

He continued to walk around the campus until he had looped his way back to the student dorms. The door handle was cold under his hand when he heaved it open. The hallway smelled like carpet cleaner and Febreeze. Michael was already becoming fond of this smell as his brain associated it with comfort and new beginnings. He soon reached his dorm, room 711, and took a deep breath, in an attempt to control his exited, racing heart, before opening the door.

His roommate sat in the middle of the floor next to the plump bean bags Michael brought. The blond boy on the floor looked up at the sound of the door shutting and Michael felt a strange tingling sensation behind his right eye as he made eye contact with his roommate, 

And saw one of his own brown eyes staring back at him. 

The boy’s other eye was electric blue. 

The same color that Michael had stared at in the mirror for endless hours as a child.

And slowly, the boy’s brown eye became identical to his blue one.

Michael, quite honestly, was stunned. He never knew how he’d react when he first saw his soulmate, and he was just as clueless now. In video games, the characters always stared into each other’s eyes before the screen went black, and time skipped forward a little. You rarely saw what happened during that time.

So what was Michael supposed to do? He only had one soulmate. 

He couldn't mess this up.

“Hi, um, I’m Michael.”

“Jeremy.” the boy on the floor offered.

There was a painfully silent minute before Michael awkwardly attempted to make a connection with this new boy.

“Uh, I like your Dragon Quest poster.”    
“Thanks.” Jeremy glanced over at the poster in question and grinned a nerdy grin. “What’s your favorite Dragon Quest?” 

“Personally, I think DQ XI animation is  _ to. die. for _ . And the storyline had me playing for 30 hours straight before I passed out.” Michael babbled. “Naturally, I would’ve done that anyways, but the point remains.”

“Dude, I’ve got three figures at home from XI. Erik, Jade and Sylvando. I’ve always been a sucker for the classic 2D games though.” Jeremy’s newly homochromatic eyes lit up as he spoke, but soon filled with an awkward sort of tension. “So… I’ll bite, I never expected to have a male soulmate.”

Michael’s shoulders slumped a little, and Jeremy noticed his change in posture.

“No, no, I knew I liked boys, but I always thought I’d get stuck with- I mean, end up with - a girl.” he stammered. “I, uh, I was starting to think my soulmate lived in Canada or some shit. Thought I would’ve met you sooner. It was worth the wait though, you’re fucking hot. I mean like, you know you’re uh… really fucking pretty.” the blond laughed, somewhat nervously. Michael smiled through the awkwardness. Clearly, his soulmate wasn’t a know-it-all privileged bitch like he’d always dreaded having to deal with in school. That was a relief.

“I’m glad I didn't end up with a girl too. I already like you and your taste in anime. And your hot-ass Zelda socks.” 

Jeremy grinned. 

“Can we try this whole, meeting-each-other thing again?” he asked.

“Sure thing.” He extended a hand and Jeremy took it. Michael hoisted him up off the floor and swung their hands back and forth in a childish - yet flirty - way. “Nice to meet you, I’m Michael Mell. Supposedly your new roommate and soulmate.” The brunet chuckled.

“I’m Jeremy Heere. Nice to meet ya Michael. Uh, can I call you Micah?” Jeremy’s freckled cheeks turned a little pink.

“Definitely.” 

The blond’s cheeks turned pinker.

“Can I, uh, kiss you?” he stepped closer hesitantly.

Michael could smell the paler boy’s vanilla shampoo. 

He waited a moment, making sure there was no sign of a trick in Jeremy’s (homochromatic) blue eyes.

“Definitely.” Michael whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: What the fuck i only posted this 4 hours ago and someone has already broken the kudos  
not complaining but,,,,,  
what the fuck


End file.
